ARTEMIS FOWL OCCULT
by THE DOG FACED HERMIT
Summary: there humans that exist with untold abilities and the people believed to either have been wiped out or they had forgotten about magic like all the other humans, but now is the time to find out whether that is true
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Nobody can truly say how this world or the universe works. Many have tried to discover and tell of their findings of the universe but one of the great mysterious that has been ignored by humanity for nearly two thousand years is Magic. Though even when we have said we do not believe in magic and that is does not exist it actually does. It exists all around us. Just because we can not see it does not mean it is not there. There are certain humans that have formed groups in times long ago and now that possess this magic as do the people. But the magic of man is far different and some would even say that it is evil. But it is not the magic that is evil but the person that uses it. To us these people are known as members of the occult. That is made up of people doing terrifying sacrificial rituals to gain power however that is only a small part of the magic that we use.

We are told by scientist that we only use a small percentage of are brain and that the other part we do not know what that does. There those that exist that can use larger percentage of there brain than us and can do extraordinary things. The fairies that live underground were once allies with the humans of magic but rival began between the two sides one seeked power the other wished for peace but neither got what they wanted. The people tried to eradicate all humans that were capable of such abilities and they nearly had succeeded until the humans began there attack on the people. The fairies went underground where they would be safe but still kept an eye on the humans that had special abilities and the way they could tell whether they had abilities is that each magical human had a symbol appear on a certain part of their body, each symbol meant something different. Each symbol would tell them what clan they were a part or which ancient family they were from and even though the people would not admit it they were jealous and envious of the power that man could wield. They were given immortality probably one of the greatest powers and pleasing ever given to the people. The humans were not granted immortality but they were given untold powers similar to that of the warlocks even greater in some of the humans that exist on the surface.

The fairies knew that the ancient magical humans would want revenge for what they did but they did not know when they would strike. They did not know what to prepare for and they had hoped that over time all humans would have rejected there magic and forget about the ancient powers inside them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one 

Holly lay on her bed letting her mind wonder about the past and the possible futures. Her world had changed and she still did not know whether it had been for the better or worse, it all began six years ago when she had been captured by a certain mudboy by the name of Artemis fowl. The first time she had met him she had hated him for his cruel heart and his cold eyes and the lies that he told her in which he made her believe that she had betrayed her people. Then they had to deal with Opal Koboi and Briar Cudegon who planned to take over Haven and then the world. They had managed to stop them and Holly still felt hate toward Artemis and they had also rescued his father from the Russian mafia.

On that adventure that had become known to the Lep has the Arctic incident Holly had seen kindness and caring in Artemis when he had rescued his father and the guilt of ordering Butler to shoot him even though it was with a blood bullet and she gave him that ring so that he would remember the kindness that was inside him and he did.

Holly rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table it was 4:00am the people's time so it would be day on the surface she had to go to work in three hours and yet she did not want to she wanted to continue to remember the past events. She needed to understand her life. Holly rolled back so that her head was on her pillow once more and began to remember dealing with John Spiro. They had managed to defeat him to, she had to heal Butler from where he had jumped in front of a bullet to protect Artemis but the effects of the healing were not good. It had aged Butler considerably he was in his early thirties but the healing made him appear and be in his late forties. She had seen Artemis and the emotions that he had felt when she had tried to help Butler. She saw guilt in his eyes as well as sadness to what was happening to Butler and these terrifying events were indeed changing him for the better. Artemis had kept information from her during the Plan on Spiro and hated him for making her cut of that man's finger to open the vault. But after the incident he was then mindwiped and she felt lost like she was missing a part of herself of course then it felt like she was missing a small part of herself and she did not know what to feel. They had nearly become friends. Then a couple of months later Opal Koboi came back and killed her Commander, Commander Root. That memory still hurt her, the memory of his death she wanted to forget how he died but she could not and when she went to rescue Artemis and Butler it had hurt her deeply when Artemis had requested that the people pay him for helping her. She thought he had changed and yet some things still remain the same.

Both Holly and Artemis had been captured by Opal Koboi and had been made to deal with the Trolls, but they were lucky thanks to Artemis quick thinking and her survival skills. Holly was relieved to see Butler and Mulch come to rescue them and was extremely happy that Artemis got his memories back and got to work on a plan to defeat Opal. Artemis promised her that he would avenge Roots death and did. They had succeeded in capturing Opal. Holly was also touched by Artemis when he threatened Ark Sool for not letting her go to his funeral and promised that everything would be ok and that was not the end of their adventures far from it to tell the truth.

Holly thought back to when they had rescued an entire race known as the demons from destruction and Minerva. She had hated the fact that Artemis used her as bait but it was part of the plan and Artemis was right again and they managed to rescue Number One but there were still more problems they also had to deal with Billy Kong and as they went through time with Qwan and Number One Holly's mind had become apart of Artemis's mind and apart his mind became apart of hers and it was an odd feeling but not an uncomfortable one. They had arrived in Hybras determined to bring the ninth family back. But the leader of the demons a demon named Abbot did not agree and killed Qwan and Number One as well as her. Holly ran her hand along her stomach remembering the Blade that had gone through her stomach. It was still a painful memory. But they did not die because Artemis had manipulated time to do so and we all came back thought Holly and before she had died she had seen Artemis crying as he shouted her name. Artemis truly cared for her and he had changed time to do so. However they were not ready for what was going to come next as they went back through time once more. They had got the where right but not the when and ended up arriving three years into the future. Plus they had switched eyes her right hazel eye was now Artemis's left blue eye and Artemis's left blue was now her right hazel eye thought Holly as she pictured Artemis face in her mind. Even though everyone else was not happy about the change she was overjoyed about the fact that apart of Artemis was a part of her and vice versa. Every time she would see her face in the mirror she would look at his eye which was now hers and remember him and it gave her comfort and also some other emotion which had lingered in her heart and mind.

Then there were their final two adventures where they had gone into the past to rescue Artemis's mother and to deal with Turnball Root. Holly remembered going into the past and when he had lied to her about the fact that it was not her who had gave Angeline the disease and she also remembered the kiss that she had gave him as she traced a finger along her lips remembering his lips being pressed against hers. At the time it had felt right but then he told her the truth and that all changed. But as always Artemis made it up to me she thought and he enabled her to say her farewells to Commander Root. The man that had been a father figure to her and then afterwards they defeated the executioner and got a hold of the Lemur Jayjay and discovered that Opal had been using him to acquire brain fluid from different animals that were meant to be extinct. They managed to get back and Artemis realised that the past Opal Koboi had found a way in which to follow them through time and back to the present where they discovered that the past Opal Koboi had made it appear that Angeline was suffering from the disease.

They defeated Opal Koboi for the third time but Opal had escaped when Artemis had caused a cave in and went through the tunnel. Afterwards when it was time to say goodbye I told him that his elf kissing days were over but she was unsure about that she still felt something deep down Artemis was a greater part of her now and she did not know what she would do if she lost him.

Holly got up from her bed and began to get dressed it was 6:00 o'clock and she had an hour left this was probably the first time she would be early for work. As she was zipping up her Lep suit she thought back to the time they had dealt with Turnball and Artemis's Atlantic complex. She had been concerned for him the entire time and did not want him to put his life at risk and yet he still did and he did so to save her and everyone else. Once they had dealt with Turnball Root and he was killed. Artemis was taken to Argons medical facility in which to be cured of the Atlantic complex it had been five months since Artemis was admitted and she had not spoken to him since the day he woke up after the incident and she had told him that she was going out with Trouble and she had wanted to know how Artemis would react and it did not go well it looked as if he was in serious pain. She did not know whether it was because of the Atlantic complex or the fact that she had told him. Since that day she had not seen him even though Dr Argon had encouraged her to see him so that it would help Artemis in his recovery.

Holly walked out of her house after getting a drink and thought about her relationship with Trouble and it was not going that well. Trouble was obsessed with her and would not leave her alone even though they were at work. At first she thought he was sweet but after a while and getting to know him she had changed her mind. Trouble asked her yesterday whether she wanted to go on a date, their second date and she said yes. But now she had changed her mind. she now planned to go see Arty and she knew that it was going to piss off Trouble and she did not care. Trouble never respected or cared about Arty especially after everything he had done.


End file.
